Working Title
by HEN
Summary: What do you get when you mix a Canuck Hogwarts student, her anime crazy Irish cousin and the sexiest potions teacher to blend ? Well you get this story
1. A begining of sorts

WORKING TITLE!  
  
  
Author Notes: This is a joint fic between HEN & her dear friend Tato (under Hen's penname I   
might add) This is a first fic so please be kind, flames will be laughed at by HEN and cried  
about by Tato  
The Title for the momoent is "Working Title (inventive huh ? ) Please give us suggestions   
for a better one Onegai Please !!  
Tato *smacks HEN*  
HEN "heh heh Gomen, anywho here's our ficcy ^_^"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Clouds slip by..unseen  
Older than the ocean  
Molded by a dream  
that drifts  
in my mind.  
  
Deska looked up at the moon lit clouds swirling past. It had to be about 2 in the   
morning, but she couldn't sleep, again. As the only Canadian student at Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry she was quite alone..and right now..literally. Or was she? Deska   
capped her fountain pen and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans and closed her book in a   
swift motion as she edged toward the shadows thrown by the tower's edge. She couldn't afford   
to get caught, not here. She'd heard enough stories about Filch and his damn cat to give her   
goose bumps. She scanned the darkness..trying to see what had caused her unease. There was   
nothing. Not perched on the tower's edge..nothing near the door back into the massive castle  
that was Hogwarts...nothing in the sky..what has startled her?  
  
Deska looked warily around and decided to head back to her bed...well...the Slytherin common   
room at least. Deska couldn't understand why she had ended up in Slytherin House...it made   
no sense! "Where dwell the brave at heart" was the Gryffindors...and she was brave of heart  
...at least Deska thought so. Hufflepuff were loyal and just..and Deska thought she was loyal  
and just. Back home she never abandoned her friends..ever! And what about Ravenclaw? She was  
wise..all her friends from home came to her for advice..and she was smart..an Honour Student  
back home. So why had the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin? "Those cunning folk use any means   
to achieve their ends." was the Slytherin trait...but Deska wasn't like that. She was cunning  
...if smart could count as cunning, but she wouldn't hurt people to get what she wanted and   
she always fought for what she thought and felt was right. So, why Slytherin?  
  
Deska pondered all this as she slipped back into the common room. It was about the billionth  
time she had gone over this same argument in her head in the two years. She was seventeen.   
Just before her fifteenth birthday she had received a letter from the mysterious Hogwarts   
School. The summer before she had been visiting new found distant family in Ireland and in   
England. Upon returning home she had received the letter...and her parents had actually been   
happy about her staying with the new relatives and attending a English school. They didn't   
seem to realize what she was learning. Her family was very religious...and wouldn't   
understand. Deska understood, she had actually met a few wizards and witches who were clergy   
and religious and they had helped her understand. "There were many things between heaven and   
earth that we don't understand" advised the old Polish priest, Fr. Stanulus. "We must simply   
use the gifts given us by God and use them for good, and for the defeat of evil."  
  
Deska smiled at the memory of her friend and settled into an overstuffed widow seat to pass  
the time. Sadly, she couldn't stay there. She felt incredibly restless. She didn't want to   
read, or work on homework, and she couldn't go back to the tower. She had discovered it last  
Christmas..and it had become her private oasis. No one else knew about it. And she intended  
to keep it that way. Deska's eyes traveled around the shadow wrapped common room. Patches   
of bright moonlight spotted the floor, walls and furniture, but gave Deska's eyes little to   
focus on. Finally bored of gazing around the room Deska made a decision. She would go for a   
walk outside. She crept into the room she shared with the other Slytherin girls and retrieved   
her wand, Unicorn Hair, Willow, 10 inches, from its velvet lined case. She didn't have much   
money, and had no intention of damaging her only wand. She then quietly left the common room  
and moved towards the tower. She had taken off her boots so only her sock feet padded along   
Hogwarts' ancient hallways. When she reached the tower she pulled on her books again and   
secured her wand inside the left hand sleeve, where she had added a pocket for easy access.   
Approaching the edge of the tower she contemplated how to reach the ground. She wasn't sure  
what type of spell to use. As she looked around a sharp cry startled her. An owl was winging  
its way into the owlery...and had cried in warning to the other owls. Calming herself Deska  
made a decision. Stepping up to the edge of the tower she prepared to cast the spell. As she  
took a deep breath to speak the door of the tower behind her opened suddenly. Deska spun   
around to see who had caught her...and lost her balance. A strangled cry echoed after her   
as she fell to certain death.  
Deska was strangely aware of shouting above her as she fell, and the odd thought that she  
should have hit ground by now. A sudden impact knocked the breath from her lungs and stunned  
her. When she blinked her eyes open it seem as though an eternity had passed, but really only   
seconds had elapsed. Deska sat up slowly, her whole body hurt, but she wasn't dead...  
surprisingly. Looking up she saw a figure leaning over the edge of the tower..looking for her.   
Deska couldn't tell who is was, but she didn't want to get caught. She awkwardly got to her   
feet and ran to the shelter of a nearby copse of trees. Well, staggering is more fitting   
to what she did, and retching would suit what she did next. Braced against a tree Deska  
retched whatever she had eaten and not eaten in the last day. The shock of the fall and the   
adrenaline had turned her stomach upon itself. Once she had come back to herself, Deska was   
aware of lights and voices nearby. Peeking out between some leaves Deska saw the specks of   
light were lanterns, and the voices were coming from what she suspected were teachers...in   
their night clothes. Oh, dear! Deska thought rather confused. They're looking for me, and   
they're going to be mad! I have to get back to my room! Deska thought fast....as fast as   
she could with a concussion. Forming a plan Deska stepped away from the tree...to find  
herself impacting the ground much   
harder than the first time. She had climbed the tree, and forgotten. She lay there, stunned.   
The voices grew louder, noted Deska rather detached, Oh well, she thought, I'm caught...damn!   
And the world spun into darkness. 


	2. Why it's Chapter two..

Chapter Two  
  
A monotonous sound slowly penetrated Deska's fuzzy head. She didn't want to wake up, to open   
her eyes, but she suspected she had to. She felt as though she were climbing steps...massive   
steps. With a unintelligible sound coming from her throat, Deska opened her eyes. To find   
herself under the penetrating stare of her most hated professor, Severus Snape. Another sound  
escaped her throat and Deska closed her eyes again, hoping the vision to which she awoken   
was just a very very bad dream. Deska fought to open her eyes again, this time to find   
Professor Snape standing with Headmaster Dumbledore, speaking quietly, but animatedly.   
He kept pointing and gesturing towards her, and Deska suspected Snape was trying to have   
her expelled. Well, I would expel myself too! She thought. It's pointless having a student  
in your house that loses you lots of points, which Deska suspected her nightly adventure   
had done. She grinned to herself...pointless to have a student that loses points..hehehe.   
Her internal humor was short lived. Snape and Dumbledore had approached the bed, and neither  
looked pleased.  
Explain yourself! was all Snape barked out.  
Deska sighed and quietly told the whole story.  
Unacceptable! barked Snape when she had finished. Detention! For two weeks!  
Now, professor...chided Dumbledore softly...I think a bit of leniency is called for. After all  
Deska had, until now, an exemplary record. I think a sufficient punishment would be to assist   
in the cleaning of the Potions dungeon during the next Quidditch Match..what do you think?   
Dumbledore addressed Deska, not Snape.  
She nodded stiffly. Snape jerked his head in what approximated a nod of agreement and stalked  
out of the room, robes billowing behind him. Dumbledore said something about resting and left,   
but Deska didn't notice, she was fast asleep.  
Deska woke later...utterly confused as to where she was. She found only a slight stiffness   
remained in her body..but her mind was something else. Slowly she remembered the events of   
the night before..not good. She was told the spell to stop her fall had been cast so quickly  
that it had sent her body into a state of flux. That's why she was blacked out for so long.  
Deska nodded automatically to the advice about resting for awhile..and collected her things.  
She had classes to make up for. She deliberately went to Snape's class last. Hoping a day of  
torturing the other students had put him in a better mood she knocked softly on the open door   
to the potions class.  
The door is open. Knocking is unnecessary. Snape said coldly as he continued to work at one of   
the benches without looking up.  
Deska couldn't help but rile against the comment and replied, I was taught it is polite to   
knock when entering the room of an adult. It's a sign of respect and gives the elder the   
courtesy of not being startled.  
Who taught you? Snape asked, finally looking up.  
My parents. Deska replied softly, she missed them.  
Ahh...did they? Snape smirked and continued to work.  
Deska stared @ the professor, speechless. He had just openly insulted her parents..the greasy   
haired git!  
My parents taught me manners, and sadly, I must use them upon everyone....even those   
undeserving few who have none! Deska bit out, furious.  
Tell me, do all Canadian youth imply insults in their elders, or do I have the fortune   
of knowing the only one? Snape said softly, dangerously.  
My nationality has nothing to do with it! Deska yelled, slightly louder then she had intended.  
I respect those who respect me..and you don't! You don't use my name, you insult my parents,   
belittle my intelligence and treat your job like a chore! If you hate teaching so much then   
why don't you get another job? Surely a potions master with your education would have the sense  
to choose a fulfilling profession! Deska stopped, surprised at herself. She had intended to   
keep her cool, stay calm and not let him infuriate her, but she had failed. And now she was in  
trouble. Well, she thought, I'm in this deep I might as well go all the way.   
You know what professor? I came to get the work I missed...to at least finish this class with a  
passing mark. But now I don't care. Do you want to know why I was out last night? Because I   
was lonely! No one wants to be my friend. The Slytherin attitude you promote makes everyone   
dislike me because I'm not bloodthirsty enough for them. I don't speak to my room mates...but   
you wouldn't know that, now would you? Because you never ask about your House. You make sure   
we're fed and clothed and alive and that's it. You don't care about the students, you just   
don't care. As long as we can win points for you to feel bigger than everyone else and win   
praise from the staff you're happy. We're your little point slaves, that's all we are to you!  
You're just a power tripping bully, making yourself feel bigger by picking on students!   
Deska finished her rant, slightly breathless. Now she was in trouble, big trouble. And she  
didn't care! An elation filled her, she had stood up to the teacher and spoken her mind,   
and she was no longer afraid! She wasn't afraid of this bully anymore!  
Snape had not moved during her tirade. He had sat completely still, watching her. The moment  
that passed between Deska's finishing and Snape's chest moving to take a breath to speak was  
an eternity. Finally he focused his eyes more intently on her and asked softly, Are you   
finished?  
Yes, Professor. said Deska confidently. Whatever he did to her now didn't matter, at least,   
she hoped it didn't. Snape continued to stare at her, nothing moving but the long white   
fingers of his left hand, which rested on the bench. They taped softly, first the little and  
ring finger at almost the same time, then the middle, and finally the index finger. Over   
and over again. He has such artistic hands. Mused a part of Deska's brain. No! I will not   
fall for that..absolutely not! Deska sternly admonished herself.  
How old are you? Asked Snape, almost conversationally.  
Seventeen, sir. She replied.  
Snape mused for a few moments more, before moving like lightning from his stool at the bench   
to his desk.  
I will take your criticisms under advisement. You may go. He stated, settling himself behind   
his desk. Deska stood, not entirely sure what to do. She still hadn't gotten the missed work,   
but she didn't want to ignite the situation. Snape could loose his temper at any moment.  
Well, what do you want? I told you to leave! He growled, looking up.  
The work I missed, sir? Deska asked questioningly.  
Over there, he pointed to the end of the bench where he had been working, in the green book.   
Deska cautiously opened the green book to find parchment sheets with the laboratory work   
written on them. Taking one, she tucked it among her armload of papers and books and walked   
calmly to the door. Every fiber in her body was screaming for her to run away, very fast,   
but she would not give him the satisfaction. As her foot crossed the threshold the icy voice   
addressed her a last time.  
Deska, said Snape in a voice that indicated it was not a question, I don't appreciate being   
dragged from my bed in the middle of the night to search the grounds of Hogwarts for restless  
students. If you feel the unstoppable urge to wander because you are distressed, please do  
me the courtesy of at least coming to speak with me. As your House leader I would rather solve  
problems from the warmth of inside Hogwarts, than deal with their possibly disastrous results  
in the middle of the cold night.  
Deska stood, unsure. Was he genuinely offering to help her, or was he mocking her? When the   
obsidian head did not lift to offer an explanation Deska walked quickly out the door and began  
to run. She did not stop until she had reached the sunlit corridors of upper Hogwarts.  
Heart pounding, Deska tried to organize her work, first by subject, and then by priority. She  
couldn't! Her mind was spinning with questions. Had he meant it? Did he really want to help  
her? Or, was he just being selfish and annoyed about having to get out of bed in the middle   
of the night? Oh, God! That man is so confusing! and so damned attractive! No, he wasn't   
attractive, he was sexy! He oozed sex appeal like a panther. Right, Deska smiled to herself,   
a stalking black panther sliding among the tall grasses of Africa, searching with those glinting  
jet eyes for prey. Deska stood, transfixed for a moment in her daydreams. Loud voices brought   
her out of her revery. As the other girls entered the room Deska tried to hide the bright red   
blush that scalded her cheeks. She needn't have bothered. The other girls looked past her as   
if she were a piece of furniture. After they left Deska finished arranging her books and papers.  
She didn't want to work. Glancing at the work she spied a research project she had to start.   
Thinking she would enjoy getting lost in the library she grabbed her messenger style canvas bag,  
from her father, and stuffed the books and some extra parchment inside. Checking to see that   
her wand was still in its proper place against her left forearm, and grabbing a pen..she always  
used pen when she could, she headed to library.  
Deska stayed until suppertime, and then headed to the evening meal with the rest of the students.  
As usual she sat alone, near the end closest to the main doors exiting the hall. She ate   
quietly, sneaking glances toward the head table. Snape was there, looking like his usual stormy  
self, and Deska was again struck by doubt and confusion. She ate quickly and returned to the  
Slytherin wing. She had so much bottled up inside, she had to write. Deska searched through   
her bag in the empty bedroom, with no results. She couldn't find her blank poetry book! She had  
a few of them around, but she attempted to write in them one at a time. She released her stress  
through writing. Poetry, stories and other writing let her express her feelings, get them out.  
But she couldn't find the book! Damn! she though,. Well, it's just my luck I can't find it. She  
decided to go to the tower anyway, without the book. The cool air would clear her head just as   
well. Deska encountered no problems going to the tower, and nothing bared her way in returning to  
the Slytherin wing. She crawled into bed without a sound. Closing her eyes she sent an earnest  
prayer heavenward.  
Please God, let me survive this, please 


	3. Serenity makes an entrance

Chapter Three  
  
Deska ran at full tilt to the potions classroom. she couldn't be late! Not after yesterdays  
inccednet. Deska knew that she had escaped with a realtivly mild reaction from Snape..she   
knew it could have been alot worse. she had been up late finishing her potions work..she   
wanted to give Snape a good impression. Just as the clock struck to begin class Deska slid   
onto her stool. Breathless she sat, waiting for Snape to appear. He did, with his usual gloomy  
self survaying the class like a vulture. Brandishing his quill and markbook he made the rounds,  
checking for work. many groans were heard as snape marked x after x in his book. As he neared  
Deska she fought her beating heart. She had dfinished the work...so there was no problem.  
But as he neared her terror grew.  
  
Miss Nolan? he asked questioningly  
  
Right here, sir! said Deska nervously  
  
Snape took the scroll with an icy hand. Deska's heart was in her throat as she watched his dark  
eyes scan the work she had done. It took an eternity for snape to flip the page...as Deska   
braced herself for the cruel words that would follow....  
  
The heavy wooden door burst open with a loud crash. a small platinum blond, almost silver,   
head peeked around the doorframe..and saluting the class with a "peace" sign she said   
sweetly..."CHEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSUUUUU!"  
  
The happy look on her face turned to one of acute embarassment as she realized there was a   
class in the room...then the perky student servaied the room until her eyes alighted upon  
Deska, who was trying to make herslef as small as possible.  
  
Deska...hey...it's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, over here...over more...yeah...me, right here!  
she waved excitedly.  
  
Deska groaned inwardly..her chance to apease the vulture of Hogwarts was totally up in   
smkoe..thanks to her newfound cousin, Serena.  
  
"Oh, God! It's Serenity!" Muttered Snape under his breath. Deska looked up at him sharply.   
it was one thing to pick on Serena herself...it was another to have a teacher do it!  
  
Miss Nolan, said snape tiredly, Will you please see if our univmited guest has something  
of value to say to you...she seems rather perterbed.  
  
Deska and snape looked toward the door, along with the rest of the class, to see Serena  
hoping excited from one foot to the other. Before Deska could get off her stool, let   
alone get to the door, Serena piped up.  
  
Wait a minute, I'm not uninvited! I'm here for detention..'member? 'Member? the last word   
had sunk to a questioning tone. Serena lowered her head, embarassed.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes heavenward. "As you can see, I am conducting a class. Come back in one  
hour..and I will happily permit you to serve your detention."  
  
"Righto!" Serena said cheerily as she searched in her pckets for something. The music from  
her ehadphone was blasting into the classroom, she seem oblivious the the desterbance she   
was causing.  
  
"Miss Serenity, if I am not mistaken, muggle "music" makers are not permitted during class  
hours" snape finished with a growl.  
  
"Oh, hehehe, I forgot!" Serena said sheepishly...and promptly turned on her heel and fled.  
Snape waited for the attention of the clas to return. Deska had forgotten about the homework  
she had handed him, and was now cruelly rmeinded of it.  
  
"Class, Miss Nolan has given me the assigment that was due. Please note she is the only one  
to do so. I would like to remind you all that if you have not spent the time on your work  
to make it presentable...DO NOT WASTE MY TIME BY PASSING IT IN!" Deska sank on her stool..  
she had screwed up again! "However" he continued, "Miss Nolan has done an exceptional job,  
perfect marks for her..and 10 points to Slytherin!"  
  
Deska sat stunned. Perfect marks? Ten points for Slytherin? She had actually earned her   
house points.  
  
Tha-a-ank you, sir", she stuttered as snape returned the scroll to her. Her knees had gone   
weak...Deska thanked the powers that be for the stool she was sititng on.  
  
"Do not thank me, you did the work, well done." said Snape as he prceeded to the enxt student.  
Copmliments from him were as rare as break in's at Gringotts....and much more valubale. the   
whole class was looking at her with grudging admiration. the class finihsed with without incedent and as the other students hurried from the room Deska waited for her cousin to return. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
Serena burst promptly into the room, slauting with her usual peace sign and shouting   
"Negi Ramen!"  
Snape eyed her darkly and said softly, "No, thank you, I'm not hungry....and you have work   
to do."  
Serena's ahppy smile drooped. "Start copying this scroll..when you are finished" Snape grinned   
evily without grinning, "There are four more over there!" he fininshed, pointing to a becnh   
with four think scrolls piled high.  
  
"Can...Ca I listen to my music, onegai sensei ?"  
"NO!" was the kirt reply, "And speak english.  
Serena couldn't resit. She shouted loudly, "HAI!"  
  
Deska watched this exchange, baffled. Her cousin was obsessed with Japanese...everything!  
Months away from computers and television had done nothing to improve her anime adopted   
tendencies. Deska watched as Serena started to copy the first huge scroll. she didn't realize  
she had "zoned out" until an icy voice interuptted her thoughts.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be? Or would you like to stay and assist your cousin?" said Snape  
"Ahh, no, sir!" replyed Deska and hurried from the class. She remebered she had a letter to   
finish for her parents, so she headed to the common room. She finihsed the letter without   
incedent, and was walking to the owlery when she met love and trouble at the same time.  
  
As she rounded a cormer she came upon three students in the middle of an argument. Oliver   
Wood, the Captian of the Gryffindor Quiddtich team, was arguing with Malfoy and the Slytherin  
team Captian, Marcus Flint. As far as Deska could tell, Malfoy and Flint were trying to   
threaten Oliver into allowing some sort of illegal thing. Deska openly admitted she was not  
very knowledgable about Quidditch, she didn't like her own team...and actually had a bit of  
a crush on Oliver. Deska started towards them, in hopes of defending Oliver, when Malfoy   
spotted her.  
  
"Look there's Deska, she may look Slytherin on the outside but I hear she's Gryffindor on   
the inside" remarked Malfoy snidely.  
  
Deska focused the most piercing look upon Malfoy, " I'd rather be Slytherin than a Daddy's boy."  
  
Malfoy looked stunned. People rarily spoke back to him, least of all girls.  
  
"Go along and play...Malfoy...I here there's ice cream outside...free scoops for children..now..  
run along...Daddy will wonder where you've runoff to." said DEska sweetly as she guided Oliver   
away from the two Slytherins. Oliver looked as shocked as the other boys as he watched them   
slink away.  
  
"How on earth did you manage that?" he asked incredulouly  
  
"We're in the same house....I could tell Snape on them..." said Deska smiling, "What did they   
want you to do?"  
  
"Ack...they wanted me to cheat..as usual. So, you're Slytheirn....I woudna have believed it!"   
he answered  
  
"Thank you.... Soooo..ahhhh..when's the next game?" Deska asked..her nerves where making her   
slow.  
  
"Day after tomorrow..you'll be there, right? I woudna ask you to cheer for the rival team..but  
you dinna look lik you'd be sad if Slytheirn lost." he smiled  
  
Oh, God, he has a beautiful smile! Deska thought  
  
"Oh, right..ah..sure...I'm wear a Gryffindor scarf....good luck!" she ended lamely. She was   
just about to speak again when a lovely young woman rounded the other corner.  
  
"Oliver...what have you been doing? We'll be late." she said sweetly as she guided him away...  
him on one arm abd a picnic basket on the other.  
  
"oh...ah...bye..." said Deska softly as Oliver was led away. Deska stood still as she felt her  
heart shatter into little pieces and fall from her chest. she turned and began to wander   
aimlessly. She rounded the corner just as Serena popped out from behind a tapestrie scaring   
her half to death, she had her two index fingers behind her head like rabbit ears and chanting   
"Puu puu puu puu puu puu."  
Deska, annoyed at being startled and furious at anyone in good humour bit back, "What in hell   
did you do that for?" Serena's bunny ears drooped   
"Puu?"   
Deska swallowed the insult she had on the tip of her tongue. she couldn't be mad at Serena, she  
was only trying to cheer her up. She turned abruptly and headed to the owlery, where she had   
been going before the disastor with Oliver. Serena called after her "oi Deska, matte! wait!"   
Deska slowed her pace, Serena sighed "by wait I mean stop!"  
"I'm not in the mood for stopping...c'mon I have to post this letter before my parents start   
harrassing yours!" Serena sprinted to catch up and walked with Deska in silence.....for about  
three seconds. Serena cleared her throat "Did you see Snape today, ohyeahyoumustofbecauseyouwere  
inhisclassearlierwhenIwasthere..  
"Can't you ever be serious? "   
"I can be serious when I want to" Serena said looking down ashamed "anyway" she perked back up   
"helooksreallyreallygoodtodayhemustbedoingsomethingdifferentwithhishairorsomethingreallygood"   
she sighed "noticehowI'mtheonlystudenthecallsbytheirfirstnameevenifitismyfullnamebutIwouldn't  
mindifheuseditinadiferenttone" she sighed again staring off dreamily into space.  
  
"And what tone would that be?" asked Deska, "A soft...romantic tone, perhaps? Face it, it's   
never gonna happen..he's just too much of a creep to realize Love is staring him in the face!"  
  
Serena looked downcast and bounced her index fingers together as she looked down at them.   
"You didn't have to burst my bubble like that!" she whimpered, "You're so mean!" and she ran off.  
Stopping a few feet away she hollered back..."I hope you slip on a banana peel and die!"  
  
Deska frowned after Serena and headed to the Potions class. Snape had been so displeased with   
the class he had ordered them all back to repeat the lesson. She was the only on with a perfect  
mark, but snape made no expections. As she neared the dungeon she heard an odd sound, laughter.  
not that laughter within itself was odd, but coming from Snape's potions class it was certain  
not natural. Deska approached the door cautiously. Suspecting somone had found a Bogart, she   
took deep breaths, she had a few perticularily nasty fears that wouldn't be good to have known  
by the entire class. Enteirng slowly Deska saw all the students huddled in a circle. A pang   
flashed through her chest...they were probably tormenting some animal, damn them!  
One of the boys spotted her and, pointing, yelled, "here she is....here she is!!!!!!!!"  
Deska was immidiatly suspicious and walk toward them slowly.  
the circle opened and enfolded her..an expectant silence filled the air. As Deska reaxched the  
center she saw one of the popular girls holding a lovely leatherbound book. She gasped as she  
realized what it was...her poetry book! 


End file.
